Going The Distance
by jumpOVERtheMOON
Summary: REPOSTED: It is all about Caleb's journey as he leaves Rosewood, and why he comes back, with the help of Lucas. Rated T; for language.


**This one-shot called "Going The Distance". **

**It is rated T; for language.**

**It is all about Caleb's journey as he leaves Rosewood, and why he comes back, with the help of Lucas. Caleb loves Hanna, and Lucas is willing to help Caleb get back to Hanna, and to make her happy. **

Please note; it goes back between Caleb's point of view and Lucas's point of view.

_Italics are thoughts, that bring the details together._

* * *

><p><em>I was willing to go the distance to get away from Hanna, in order to save what was left of our relationship. We had only known each other 3 weeks, and everything that could happen, did happen. In a matter of time, I felt myself falling in love with this girl that was perfect; for me. We made love- we didn't just have sex. It was different with Hanna than the other girls I had been with. She did care about me, and I cared about her. And I knew it was meant to be.<em>

_But then my pasts were revealed._

Then, word got out about Jenna. _Fuckin' Jenna! I knew everything would go back to her._ She was willing to pay me twice my usual rate to spy on Hanna, and to send her cell phone files and other shit. I agreed. Hanna was just a princess when I first met her. I figured that by the time I got done spying on her, she wouldn't even know my first name.

_But, I was wrong._

In a matter of time, Hanna found out about my past. She wanted me to stay in her basement, and she even jumped into the shower with me after she spent 2 hours beautifying herself, in order to prevent her mom from finding out about me. We were able to keep our secret for a week, and then her mom found my backpack and kicked me out. Hanna went with me, and we slept in the woods. She couldn't stand sleeping in the same house as her mother, who kicked me out a few hours before. In time, Mrs. Marin- I mean Ashley changed her mind. She let me come back and sleep in the guest room. That's where I stayed until Hanna found out about Jenna.

_After Hanna found out about Jenna, I was miserable. Hanna didn't want to listen to me, and I didn't get the time to explain myself. I knew I was doing something wrong, but I didn't think she would ever find out. When I knew Hanna didn't want anything to do with me, I talked to a few guys at school, hoping to find a place to stay until Hanna calmed down. I stayed at Lucas's house for a few days, and thanked his mother for everything she had done for me. I mentioned how this was only going to be temporary, until Hanna changed her mind. I figured I'd only be at Lucas's for three, four days before I was back at the Marin's with Hanna in my arms._

_But Hanna had no intentions of budging her feelings._

And that's when I decided it was time to leave. I thanked Lucas's parents for all they had done, and I didn't even tell Lucas that I was leaving. I left him a note, promising to call when I got to Arizona. I asked him to call me when Hanna had forgotten about me, and had moved onto another bad boy who came to Rosewood. I knew that I didn't deserve to stay here…

_So I Left._

I gave Hanna's best friend, Maury, or whatever he name was, a letter to give Hanna. She told me she would give it to Hanna, and I waited for her to call me. It had been thirty minutes after I had delivered the letter that I spent days writing, revealing my innermost feelings, and I still did not get a phone call. I figured that I was worth nothing to Hanna, and I got on the bus. She saw me leave. You have no idea how badly I wanted her to tell me to wait. Nobody's every told me to wait, nobody's ever made me feel like I mean something to them. Hanna was the only person in my whole life that made me feel like a somebody.

_I wish she told me to stay in Rosewood, and to stay with her._

_It took me seven hours to get to Gary, Indiana. And I was only half-way to Arizona. I got off the bus, and stretched my legs. I turned on my cell phone, which was off during my bus ride. I figured that nobody would miss me. But when it turned on, I got 6 voicemails and 4 text messages from Lucas. The first 4 voicemails where asking me where I was. The 5th voicemail was about Hanna, she still loved me, and he kept telling me. I knew that was anything but true. But the last voicemail was anything but what I expected. Lucas was on his way to get me; he had found my note and my bus schedule and was willing to drive 7 hours to pick me up where I was now. I wasn't going on the next bus for 4 hours, so I waited it out. I waited it out, but I didn't think he would come back for me. Nobody ever comes back for me, my own mother left me, and she never came back._

* * *

><p><em>As soon as I got home, I saw that Caleb wasn't up in my room like he told me he would be this morning; when I got home from yearbook. I looked for signs he was there, and called him, hoping to get some sort of answers. I did not, for it went to voicemail. I kept calling it, waiting for answers. After spending time waiting and looking for Caleb, I found closure it on my top-bunk bed. Caleb had written me a letter; he was going back to Arizona. I wanted to take this as closure, but I couldn't. Hanna loved Caleb, and I knew that he loved her more than the next guy would, and even more than I had loved her. It would be hard… but I knew I had to stop him. I knew his phone would still be off, but I continued trying to call him. As I expected, his phone was turned off. He wouldn't get the messages till later, but I had to leave before it got even later. I was burning candlelight.<em>

I drove the first four hours without stopping. But at mile two hundred and thirty, I had to stop for gas and found a scurvy covered rest stop. I used the bathroom, and drank some foreign energy drink, and kept driving. I had a full tank of gas that would be almost empty by the time I found Caleb. I called him again, informing him to stay at the bus stop that was left on the schedule. Of course, it went to voicemail, but I felt like he would listen to me, when I said I was on my way to get him. If he didn't listen to me, I'd be out of one hundred and fifty bucks, along with many hours spent on the road. I hoped he wasn't that much of a dick to ignore me.

_I thought of Hanna as I drove. We never were more than friends, but she was nice to me, when she shouldn't have. I admitted that I broke her dead best friend's memorial, and she didn't turn me in. She loved me, in a friendly way. I wanted her to be happy. Pretty girls don't look so pretty when they're depressed, and I didn't want Hanna to be depressed. If Caleb was going to make her feel better and to smile, I would be there when she smiled, when she saw that Caleb had returned._

In seven and a half hours, I was coming up the rest stop that was marked on the bus schedule. Caleb's phone was still turned off, and I hoped that he would greet me with a grin when I came in to rescue him. _Hanna was going to be so happy when Caleb came home. If it worked out between them, because I went the distance, I knew that I could probably be Caleb's best man as he got married to Hanna. I would be that big of an impact in their lives._ Hanna would have no idea about how much people loved her, and how much they did to make her happy... It was only Saturday morning. _I knew that I would have a reason to smile as I came into school on Monday._

_I drove 436 miles to a man I was praying I would see when I came into the rest stop. But when I entered, I saw I was almost empty. An old Amish couple was sitting at a table, and the only other people I could see had food uniforms on, making some of the food I would force myself to eat before heading back to Rosewood. I went into the bathroom, knowing that I blew it between Hanna and Caleb._

_I didn't get here in time._ I kicked myself. _This was all my fault._

_When I got to the bathroom, I saw a man with sad eyes. He looked like he hadn't eaten in days, and he looked as if he was broken and unable to put back all the pieces. I gave him a second glance, and I realized it was Caleb. He hadn't left me here!_

_I apologized for not recognizing him, and blamed it on driving for so many miles. And we hugged right in the middle of the bathroom. I didn't care who saw, an either did Caleb. I was going to take him back to Rosewood. It wasn't his home, but it was definitely where his heart was._

* * *

><p><em>I never thought that Lucas would come back for me. He drove more miles in twelve hours then I have in months! I didn't think I would be worth that much to him, but I guess I was. I hugged him, and thanked him. There was going to be no way I could repay him, but I knew I could do something to make it up to him.<em>

I told Lucas to sit down, I bought him some food. He was almost passed out on the table when I came back, and I helped him get into the car. I knew there would be a place to stay less than 10 miles from here. I was willing to pay for it, along with anything else Lucas wanted along the way. He made me feel like I was needed, like I was loved. I was fuckin' worth it to someone- and it felt great!

* * *

><p>Caleb and I stayed at a hotel that was really low-grade and could easily be a motel. He paid for it, and he let me sleep the day away. I woke up 14 hours later and felt completely rested at 6pm on Saturday. We decided to enjoy our last day in a town where no one knew our name, and went to the Irish Pub across the street from the motel. It looked promising of a good time, and we both just wanted a break from everything!<p>

_And…we even got served by a cute looking waitress. She never once asked for an ID, and we enjoyed our night in Indiana, far away from Rosewood. We stayed at the pub until nine, and went to bed as soon as we got home, for we had an early day ahead of us._

_On Sunday, we drove to Rosewood, switching in the middle of the trip. It was fun to have someone to laugh with, and we talked about everything. After much prying, Caleb finally told me what had happened between him and Hanna. He told me about the Jenna thing, and how Alison gave one of the girls a key, that Jenna would need for something. He revealed that he had gone all the way with Hanna, and she was heartbroken about him spying on her. I felt angry, just like Hanna should be, but I knew that Caleb screwed up. He would be able to fix this somehow. On the last fifty miles to Rosewood, Caleb talked to me as if I was Hanna. He told me, I mean her… that he loved her and he didn't plan on falling in love with her when Jenna originally asked him to spy on her. He apologized in a few different ways, and he did a good job at it. He honestly did feel sorry and he did love her. Now only she had to realize how he feels about her._

_Time stands still as I drop Caleb off at Hanna's. _

_He's ready to tell her the truth. _

_Will she be ready to listen? I pat his back, wishing him good luck. _

_He's come a long way, will he be rejected?_

_When she sees the love this guy has for her… she'll just have to accept his apology; right?_

* * *

><p><em>As I walk up the front steps, I read my speach, for the thousandth time. <em>

_Hanna, I love you. I was half way to Arizona, and I came back. I came back for you. There are millions of people on this planet, but I only need one person to spend the rest of my life with; You. Please, forgive me?_

_It's now or never!_

_I ring the doorbell, and wait for my fate._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Please, read and review. Thank you! =)


End file.
